


Does Your Love Strike True?

by queenseptienna, SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Fae being Fae, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, Inspired by A Midsummer Night's Dream, M/M, Multi, Secret mutual pining, magic induced confrontation, still in witcher verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Spring is changing to summer and a war brews on the horizon. Lord Geralt only wishes to protect the fae from the humans who draw closer to the woods, Lady Yennefer has her own plans, and Jaskier only wishes to help anyway he can.When a mishap of magic causes him and Geralt to confront their emotions it isn't just the seasons that begin to change.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Yen/Poly Group (background briefly)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167
Collections: Geraskier Midsummer Mini Bang





	Does Your Love Strike True?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the folks who helped read over and beta this fic! TsukiWolf, daemoncircle, BERGARAOFRIVIA  
> , babydollbucky2
> 
> without you this wouldn't be possible! 
> 
> also thank you to my lovely artist queenseptienna for the beautiful piece they did for the fic
> 
> you can find the original art posts here:   
> https://queenseptienna.tumblr.com/post/621467085252460544/fic-saints-hemlock-art-queenseptienna-for
> 
> and
> 
> https://twitter.com/queenseptienna/status/1274404473394343942?s=20

Jaskier lay beneath a tree, listening to the flowers as the wind hummed among them, summer's blush slowly creeping its way into the wood. Soon, it would be time for him to sing the lullabies of the wilds by his lord’s side. He smiled, such a simple little thought had him feeling as if he were floating on air.

“Why does the Sunflower hide in the shadows?” He opened his eyes to find Geralt looking down from above him, a crown of flowers atop his head , their golden petals bright against his silver hair. Tucked to the side was a small bundle of forget-me-nots that coordinated with his eyes. He remembered the first time he had seen those eyes, peeking out of the darkness as Jaskier had been running through these very woods, unsure of what he’d find. He’d been a solitary fae, all by his lonesome. He had heard of the fearsome Lord and Queen who had ruled this land, but he’d had nowhere else to go. What he didn’t expect was to be welcomed, especially not by someone who could send any beast away with a single rumble through his chest. Jaskier sat up, his brows drawn together.

“Perhaps it is the shadows that sought my company, just as you have.” The words felt warm upon his tongue, secret meanings hidden among their own shadows. Geralt crouched down, sitting in the dirt next to him, unbecoming of a Lord.

Jaskier's eyes roamed down his body and he felt guilt rise up. He didn’t know when it had started but something had begun to bloom with his chest, the feelings weaving their way through his heart, leaving him aching. Geralt would never be anything more than his lord, and Jaskier had to come to accept this fact. 

  
  


“There are humans near the wood.” Jaskier sat up, turning to look at him. With the war, the humans had been moving ever closer to their home, burning the land as they went. Many had come to ask for Lady Yennefer and Lord Geralt's aid as they tried to escape the horrors that followed them. 

“What do you wish to do?” Silence stretched between them as Jaskier waited, Geralt looking back at him. He looked tired, mouth pressed into a thin line. “Is there something the matter, my Lord?”

“Go find Lady Yennefer and tell her of the danger.” It didn’t escape Jaskier that his second question was ignored and he stood, ready to fulfill his task, when he felt a hand grasp his briefly, which startled him. “Be careful, Jaskier.”

His heart flung itself up into his throat and he stood frozen as the heat of Geralt's hand sunk into his skin. It felt like an eternity before he got up, leaving Jaskier alone in the field.

The forest was quiet, even of bird song, as Jaskier hurried through the trees, bare feet seeking patches of moss to silence his steps. Yennefer was on the other side of the forest, where she resided over changelings in her gardens. They were, to her, the world's greatest treasure, to be cared for and loved. She was gentle with them, when she was as hard as steel to others. He feared but respected her. Soon the laughter of the changelings could be heard as he broke through the branches. One of the small ones stopped their play as he approached.

“I seek an audience with Lady Yennefer.” They were gone as quickly as he had arrived, sure-footed as the natural creatures of the wood. Jaskier didn’t have to wait long for his Queen to arrive.

“Jaskier.” The voice that called to him was sharp, and that stare could pin him as if he was nothing more than an insect. He turned on his heels, arms swept back as he gave a dramatic bow.

“Yes, Lady Yennefer?” He could see the twitch of a frown upon her lips. Their relationship was odd; not one of much closeness, and yet not one of enemies. 

“Don’t mock me, faeling, lest I keep you from returning to your Lord.” Keep him she could. A simple spell could have him dancing for the rest of his days with a lute in hand in her court, and neither he nor Lord Geralt could do a thing about it. “What have you come here to seek? Have you trouble in paradise?”

Yennefer smiled, and Jaskier gave her a wide eyed look. It felt like she always had hidden knowledge, and her words were like barbs caught in the gentlest part of his soul. Sometimes he wondered if she could read his mind.

“No my Lady, Lord Geralt has sent me to give warning of humans who grow closer to our home. He thought it best to inform you.” Violet eyes settled upon him as she fell into thought, and Jaskier took a wary step back. The air shimmered around her as she looked upon something only she could see. 

“I do not think these humans mean us harm and while I understand the concern, I think I’d rather like to have fun with them instead.” It wasn’t unusual for Yennefer to play games with mortals, and it had been a point of disagreement between her and Geralt in the past. However, Jaskier was in no place to object. 

“I will inform my Lord of your decision.” She turned to him, her bright purple eyes like a cat watching its prey. 

  
  
  


“I’m sure you will. Now run along.” A strange feeling crawled down his spine, time slowed as Yennefer spoke. He couldn’t understand her and the feeling was over quickly. He stood there, confused, before he hurried back through the wood, a knot in the pit of his stomach. His thoughts focused on Geralt. One could say it was paradise of sorts to serve Geralt, the one he trusted, and yet at times he felt he was always underfoot, and that his feelings clouded his judgment. He had become so lost in his own mind he didn’t realize he had reached the woods' deepest point. He heard a cry, ever so soft, in the underbrush that he nearly missed it. He stilled. Could this possibly be one of the humans that Lady Yennefer had seen in her mirror? It would be unwise to reveal himself.

“Hello?” Her voice was loud in the quiet of the wood and a mess of hair so blonde it was nearly white emerged from the bushes, tear stained eyes looking at him with fright. It looked as if she had been running for quite some time, her clothing dirty and torn. 

“Oh, you’re just a child. Are you one of Lady Yennefer’s?” He’d never seen this one before; she was much older than the little ones who ran about, Jaskier thought, but humans aged so weirdly he could never tell. 

  
  


“You’re not human.” Her hand reached up to touch her own ear as she stared at his pointed ones. Time had stretched far since the last time he held revelry amongst humans that he sometimes forgot those of this age found his kind strange to look at.

  
  


“Are you hiding from them too?” The war had left many behind, especially orphans with nowhere to go. He pitied them, to have to watch their own kind ravage the world they lived in and being unable to do anything about it. “What is your name?”

  
  
  


“I’m Ciri.” She slowly stepped forward until her back was to the tree, bright blue eyes watching Jaskier ever so closely. He gave thought for a moment when an idea came to him. 

“Hello Ciri, I’m Jaskier. I can help you, if you let me.” She looked unbelieving and tired. There was that strange prickle on the back of his neck again, and the urge to protect her rose in him.

“I highly doubt that.” Jaskier frowned at her response. He had to wonder how many times she’s heard those words only for everything to come crashing down on her. In a sense he understood, having been in her place— even if it had been many years ago.

“Watch this.” He picked up some brambles from the nearby shrubs and wove his fingers about it, flowers of many kinds blooming until the entire crown was made of soft petals and stem. “For you. It should help ease your mind.”She slowly reached out, taking it from him, and gave him the smallest of smiles. 

“Thank you.” 

******

“Lord Geralt!” Jaskier nearly crashed into him in his hurry, and it was a good thing night had already fallen to hide the blue flush to his skin. “I have delivered the news to Lady Yennefer, but I have also found someone in need on my return.” Ciri stuck close to his side as she looked up at Geralt, eyes wide in shock. Geralt frowned as he looked down at Ciri.

“We can not keep her here, it would endanger us all.” Jaskier looked at him in confusion. It was unusual to see Geralt show such cruel rejection against someone who needed help.

“She is but a child. She can’t defend herself and night has fallen.” The slits of Geralt's eyes almost narrowed to nonexistence.

“It matters not, more will come. The stench of death follows her.” Jaskier braced himself, Geralt and himself standing eye to eye with neither of them backing down. He could see how Geralt's nostrils flared, how his pupils were blown wide, like a predator on the hunt, as a growl rumbled through him like thunder. 

“I know it is not like you to leave the harmless out for the wolves, my Lord, so I know not what closes your heart now. But I find I’m not fond of it.” They were close enough now that they nearly touched, fear clawing at Jaskiers chest, that perhaps this one time he had stepped too far until Geralt's face shifted and an emotion he didn’t recognize flitted across it. Ciri clung to his arm and Geralt gave her one last look before shifting his gaze, the silence tense.

“Take her to Lady Yennefer come the rising of dawn. If she wishes to keep the child then that’s her weight.” Geralt wouldn’t look Jaskier in the eye and lingering fear only clamped down harder on his lungs. Geralt left without another word, disappearing into the shadows. 

“Is he always that scary?” Jaskier could already sense that Ciri had relaxed some, the calming effect of the flowers in her hair slowly taking over. Jaskier waved his hand about as he made a face.

“He’s not _all_ that scary, he’s just… broody?” Ciri gave him a look of disbelief. Jaskier looked back out into the shadows, wondering if perhaps Geralt was still there, watching where he couldn’t see him. When nothing seemed to move, he returned his gaze to Ciri. “Come with me, I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Jaskier could hear the quiet voices in the trees as he led Ciri to his burrow, their eyes flashing in the dark as they followed behind them. Jaskier let out a low growl in warning and that stayed them. Soon, the pair sat around a roaring fire, an assortment of foods laid out between them. 

“Why are you helping me?” Jaskier paused, watching the fire as his fingers twiddled in his lap. His past was like this fire, hot and burning in its beginnings but now it was simply coals and smoke, hard to grasp yet still painful.

“I… was once lost, scared, and had nowhere to go, and all it took was a moment of kindness to save me from a very horrible end. But that is a long story and you need sleep.” He tucked her away with no plans to sleep himself, the low fire keeping them warm, as he watched Ciri sleep. 

A coldness crept into his chest as he thought of that day, how the winter had been harsh and he had been starving as humans overtook the continent. His glamor had been weak since he walked the line of death, and all he had wanted was some food but he had been caught. The memory of iron burning his flesh came back strong in his mind and he let out a shuddering breath. His fingers found the old scar on his arm. He couldn’t let that happen to those here in the woods. A nagging thought would not leave him that somehow he himself could solve all of this, jumping up and practically sprinting to where he knew all the ingredients were kept. The hollow was completely empty and as he listened in the darkness he found no one.

“Dear gods.” With a small wave of his hand a sphere of light appeared above him and he looked at the flower parts, all neatly in their places. It's as if someone else guided his hand as he picked through the flowers he’d need for the spell. A clump of daisies, a few forget-me-nots, then his hand froze as he looked over the rest. There in the corner were small pink flowers hidden as if almost forgotten. He threw them together in a mortar and crushed them until it was a chunky pulp, mumbling to himself as he worked. He reached for the blade, the sight of the sharp black rock sending fear through Jaskier. He knew it wasn’t like _those knives,_ yet that coldness crept in once more anyway. Even so, something seemed to push him through it. He bit at his lip as the knife cut into his finger, blood dripping into the bowl as it mixed with the flowers. The words, already hot with magic, were on the tip of his tongue:

“You wander, oh wander in places unknown 

You have to wonder why you're far away from home

A scent of a lover sorely amiss

Oh the loss of sweet summer's kiss

Go wander, with wonder until you find your way Home.”

There was a flash of blue flame as it consumed the ingredients, the stench of sulfur filling his lungs. Jaskier coughed. 

When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a glittering pile of soot. He smiled to himself, so sure that he had found the solution to all their problems as he plucked flowers from the nearby trees. Jaskier _knew_ what the powder was supposed to do but it slipped his mind that it may also still affect him as well as he threw a pinch of it onto each flower, bundling it with twine as he readied to leave them about the forest for the humans to find. He returned to his burrow and found Ciri still there, asleep; he went to cover her before he took his leave.

If the humans were still lost in the woods they would have camped for the night. If they were soldiers they weren't very good ones, their loud voices giving them away easily along with the light of the flame. Jaskier crept through the trees until he saw them. A man and two women huddled close together. The summer heat made his head swim and he had a hard time focusing on what they were saying but perked up when he heard “ _Lady of the Wood_ ” and knew they meant Yennefer. With a shift of focus he threw a glamor over himself and as he dropped the flowers into their laps, quiet sounds of surprise filled the clearing. He watched as each and every one of them picked the flowers up and sniffed, the effect almost immediate as their eyes began to glow. He didn't have time to wait to see the full effects before he was off once again, ears strained as he listened for the sound of others. 

He felt someone grab the back of his tunic and froze until he heard a voice that was familiar to him. He turned to find Geralt nearly right in his face, startling him into taking a couple steps back. Taking a moment to gather himself as he took a mental stumble, he paused. How did he get here again?

“Jaskier, what have you done?” Geralt's voice was strained, his bright eyes glowing like fireflies in the dark. He felt an ache in his chest as he took in Geralt.

“I led them astray. They should feel homesick and long to return to their lands, and we will no longer have to worry, they will leave the forest.” When Jaskier stepped forward, Geralt took a step back, and he felt the ache in his chest burn as it turned to panic. Geralt always kept distance but this was different, it was more purposeful, and it hurt Jaskier. Geralt looked _afraid_ of him. Jaskier’s throat tightened as he tried to find more words. His mind was screaming that something was wrong, that something fought in the deepest part of him as magic burned inside him. He felt flushed as amber eyes finally locked on him. The flowers in Geralt's hair shifted to soft blue, like the clear sky. Jaskier’s head spun, a voice ringing in his ears. _‘Tell him, reveal thy heart, return home.’_

This spell left the taste of rain upon his tongue

Geralt looked at him strangely, lip curling back to reveal sharp teeth and once more words ran circles in Jaskier’s mind.

_‘Run, faeling, run, lest your Lord catch your secrets.’_

This one was tasted of something different, something familiar that he couldn't quite but his finger on but he didn't have enough time to think about it before Geralt moved back into Jaskier’s space, their noses nearly touching as he looked him dead in the eye. Geralt moved back into Jaskier’s space, their noses nearly touching as he looked him dead in the eye.

“This isn’t your doing.” Geralt's breath was warm against his cheek, and Jaskier’s eyes fell to Geralt's lips. He bit at his own as he reached up, his thumb rubbing along Geralt's jaw, who leaned into his touch. Geralt seemed to hesitate and the voices inside Jaskier's head only grew louder until they were the only thing he could hear. He ran like a startled deer, something driving him further and further away from his found home. The voices, they wouldn’t stop, their echoes deafening, and he fell to the ground, curling in on himself. Through tears he looked up and saw that he had arrived at the Lady's Court, finding a sight he had never expected. There the humans he had charmed gathered around her in the grove.

“Lady Yennefer.” His voice was barely above a whisper. She was smiling as she stood among them, their hands gently pulling at her dress as she cooed at them. He dragged himself up, one voice quieting to a whisper while the other screamed to run.

“Oh, Jaskier.” There was that feeling down his neck once more as those violet eyes glowed. “Who would have thought it would be _you_ who would manage to do such magic. I was hoping the spell would have latched onto Geralt but it found itself a _home_ in you.”

It was then that he realized Yennefer had cast her own spell. Guilt filled him and Jaskier felt broken, that he had been used for something he never wanted.

“Jaskier!” He whipped around to see Ciri running down the tunnel of trees, her steps determined and her head held high. Jaskier could taste magic in the air and thinking it was Yennefer he panicked. 

“Don’t!” The word was choked off as the taste of something floral filled his mouth. Ciri stopped in her tracks and looked to Jaskier, eyes wide as she saw Yennefer for the first time. She ran to Jaskier, looking impossibly small in the face of things.

“Are you okay?” Ciri showed such tenderness he couldn’t help but bring her close to his chest.

“You must leave, these matters of the fae would endanger you.” Ciri gripped him tightly as if her life depended on it and just maybe it did.

“I have nowhere to go and I won't leave you.” Magic thrummed around them, Jaskier’s skin felt hot and the deep-rooted ache in his chest throbbed. “Jaskier!”

When he looked into Ciri’s eyes he saw no fear there and knew she would not leave him.

“Oh?” Jaskier returned his attention to Yennefer, the other humans watched on as she practically floated towards them.

“Leave her alone, she did not come here willingly. You can’t trap her here.” Jaskier’s voice shook, his body weak as the spell drained him.

“Is that fear I see in your eyes Jaskier of Nowhere?” She turned her gaze to Ciri, her smile barely hiding sharp teeth. “Did he latch onto you because Geralt does not view him as a home like he does Geralt?” 

His stomach sinks. Maybe she was right, Geralt would never view him the same, and Jaskier was sure he wasn’t going to come save them now. Ciri stood in front of him, arms crossed defiantly as she stood her ground. Suddenly, the clearing tasted of iron and his hair stood on end before the sky cracked open, lightning scattering the very stars with its brightness. 

“Yennefer.” The voice filled the clearing as Geralt stalked forward. He’d never quite seen Geralt like this before, hair loose from its braid over his shoulder as he wielded a sword.

“Has the Lord come to gather his little troublemaker?” Her tone was filled with venom, yet Geralt did not flinch. 

“Leave them be. I am the one who you have issue with, do not bring them into this.” The whole world stilled. The forest filled with the sound of thunder while lightning split open the sky as the two fae faced off.

“What are you going to do about it Geralt? I think you’re losing your grip, and just maybe it’s time you gave up.” His stance shifted and the yellow of his eyes vanished as the pupils grew dark. Jaskier heard not what Ciri asked of him and she repeated herself more forcefully.

“What is it that pains you? I… feel something tangled inside you but there is something else, too, and they fight. Tell me how to help.” He could feel the magic too, flaring up. 

“No one can break Yennefer's spell. I am simply doomed if she so commands it.” Ciri’s eyes glowed blue as she placed her hand flat on his chest, the air picking up speed and smelling of fresh spring. Jaskier let out a grunt as Ciri’s hand pushed through him.

“What is she doing?!” Yennefer's voice sounded as if it came from far away down a tunnel and he saw her move to intervene but not before Geralt stepped in front of her. Geralt drew his sword and swung downwards, Yennefer easily countering it with magic. The air smelled of burning ozone as Geralt pit the weight of his blade against her shield before she shoved and he fell back. 

He could still feel what Ciri was doing as if her fingers pulled at strings, unwinding them from his heart and when she finally pulled her hand back, there sat a thorny purple creature that struggled as it vanished. Yennefer yelled, and Jaskier watched as Geralt lunged forward again, his footing as sure as breathing, when a portal opened beneath him and he stumbled. Something still swelled within Jaskier, a calming feeling that moved through him like a heartbeat. Every nerve in his body screamed as he lunged forward, prepared to take whatever sentence he may receive. He heard Ciri scream as sharp pain struck through him, his body hitting the ground where he could see Geralt's shocked face above him. 

“I will stay in your court if you leave him be. I beg of you, he only knows of kindness.” All he could see was Geralt, his face twisted in pain. He hovered over Jaskier who watched as more blue flowers bloomed in his Lord's hair. 

“You don’t know what you’re asking.” Geralt’s voice was low, as if not to startle Jaskier, but that did not matter as the world started to fade.

“Jaskier.” The world shifted from light to dark as someone leaned over him, rough hands cupping the back of his neck as they spoke to him. His veins thrummed warmly and that light-headed feeling was back again. 

“Geralt?” His Lord's face came back into view, the light a halo around star-silver hair. Jaskier let out a little huff of amusement when Geralt called his name once more. 

“I’m right here.” That's when Jaskier realized his face was wet not only with his own tears but with Geralt’s. Jaskier reached up pulling one of the vibrant blue flowers from Geralt's crown and hummed. “Forget-me-nots.”

Geralt cupped his face, his thumb slowly circling across Jaskiers cheek. No one else existed other than his Lord in this moment. Geralt seemed to struggle to find the words he was looking for and Jaskier feebly covered his hand with his own.

“If I had known I would have kept you close. You would have never left my sight. I let my duty get in the way of how I feel. I've been a fool.” Geralt’s voice shook with such sadness and Jaskier could feel his eyes well up.

“I think quite honestly we’ve both been fools.” The next thing Jaskier knew Geralt was kissing him, the weight of his body against him a comfort as Jaskier curled around Geralt. He tasted sweet, like honeysuckle, and Jaskier cherished every moment of it. Coolness crashed over him like ocean waves as he felt the second spell lift, its destination finally met. The last thing Jaskier remembers is the whisper of _‘Home_ ’ before darkness overtook him.

Jaskier woke to find himself back in his own hollow, a set of furs that were not his spread precariously over him. His entire body was sore as he sat up and ran his fingers through the white fur, confused as to how it got here. He tried to focus on the last thing that he remembered but found it nothing but a blur of images. When he sat up, a flurry of scents came with him but one scent in particular stuck out. Was this just a dream? Had he died and this was some cruel joke from the Gods?

As he hobbled his way outside, he paused in the doorway, giving himself a moment to gather himself. Jaskier smiled to himself as he took in how the sunlight brought the forest to life.

“Jaskier. You’ve finally woken up. I was worried— you’ve been asleep for quite a few days!” Ciri ran out from the trees, her hand held out, smiling. She had changed, her hair clean and now braided back. 

“Ciri?” His voice was barely over a whisper and he tentatively reached for her hand as if she would vanish.

“Follow me, everyone is waiting.” 

“Who?” She gave him a look and simply tugged on his hand to follow until they reached the field of flowers where this had all begun. That's when Jaskier saw them in the distance, watching as the others danced around Lady Yennefer, their hands clasped as their laughter drifted along warm winds. It felt as if they all got their happy ending... almost. It seemed it was he who was spared such a gift for his mistakes, perhaps it was deserved.

“You should listen to him.” He looked at Ciri in confusion but she ran off before he could ask. He felt something gently placed atop his head and looked up to find Geralt looking bashful, an odd look for such a regal being. Jaskier’s hand moved upward until he felt soft petals and stems wrapped into a crown. 

“Jaskier, there are matters we need to speak about.” Jaskier exhaled, the tightening in his chest seemingly falling loose as Geralt’s hand found his own. Jaskier’s mind took an immediate dive.

“I know I messed up and if you force me out of the wood I would understand completely…” He was babbling and panicking. He didn’t want to leave all that he loved simply because of a spat he had inserted himself into.

  
  


“ _Jaskier_.” How his name rolled off Geralt's tongue ever so sweetly, blue gold petals falling from his hair as he leaned over Jaskier, his arm braced across Jaskiers back as he lifted him off the ground in one motion. Jaskier brought his hands up to grip at Geralt's shoulders. His kiss felt like the sun against his lips, the feeling like a pleasant heat that had Jaskier letting out a breathy sigh. 

“My Lord…” Imagines flooded back and the first kiss resurfaced. There had been fear and then relief on that forest floor, more gentleness than Jaskier had ever known but there was something different this time, something more intimate about how strong hands held him. Geralt nipped at his throat with a hum.

“Simply call me _yours_.” A thrill ran through him as Geralt's hand began to wander along his waist, finding each dip of his spine as he before he dropped Jaskier softly back down to earth, their laughter blending together in harmony. Geralt lay beside him, amber eyes bright as he watched Jaskier.

“Are we to be one then?” The words felt thick in his throat, still afraid that this was a dream and that any moment it would simply vanish. Geralt took Jaskier’s hand into his own, bringing it to his lips to press chaste kisses to the back of it. 

“From now and till the end of our days.” Jaskier felt his chest swell, hardly believing he was granted his one desire. His emotions overcame him and he started to cry.

  
  


“Spilled tears do not become you Jaskier.” The faelings breath caught in his throat as soft amber eyes took him in. 

“Worry not, beloved, for these are tears of good, and I may hope that we share many more moments of joy.” Geralt smiled, a rare sight even in better times, and Jaskier knew it was a sight he’d forever treasure.

"Perhaps your mischief has brought good fortune this time." Geralt's mouth was soft on his, the taste of summer honey on this tongue as he pulled Jaskier into an embrace. “But only this once.” 

  
  


They lay there laughing until the sun had fallen and the stars greeted them, tucked against each other in their own little world. Soon after Ciri found her way between them, her back tucked against Geralt's chest, and her arms wrapped around Jaskier. Geralt made a face as if he had nothing to do with this when Ciri quietly said ‘ _thank you_ ’ and Jaskier smiled.


End file.
